Sweeter Dreams
by Sougishiki
Summary: Raistlin gets a mystrerious visitor...


Sweeter Dreams

Fandom: Dragonlance

Pairing: N/A

Rating: K+

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Wow, this is my second story. Bit of a change from the last one, though. Please review. Reviews make me grin all day long.

Raistlin Majere had been pardoned from a horrible punishment. Instead of being tortured by an angry queen, he lay sleeping peacefully under Paladine's protection. The god had stripped the young mage of his curse and of Fistandantilus' influence. He lay in a simple, soft bed in the gods' realm, long auburn hair haloing his pale face in gentle waves. He had been stripped of his heavy black robe and was instead dressed in a light grey tunic then tucked under the thick covers. The only movements he made were his light breathing and the occasional twitching of his eyes as he dreamed.

The door to the mage's room opened and a slight figure slipped through. The door closed again, as silently as it had opened. The figure, lithe even through the thin cloak, stepped lightly on small, leather clad feet. Their gender was a mystery, the cloak hiding any distinguishing features. The mage's mystery guest perched delicately on the side of his bed. The thin cloth hood covering the face of the guest tilted down as they looked upon the sleeping face. As the hood tilted, however, long strands of chestnut-brown hair fell to nearly brush the slumbering mage's face.

Slender fingers curled over the hem of the grey-green hood before gently pulling it back to expose a young woman's face. It was a gentle face, green eyes full of warmth. Her face was young, but not untouched by lines. Hers was a careworn face.

She smiles, shallow lines curling around her eyes and mouth, "Well don't you look peaceful, Master Mage?" Raistlin didn't stir, nor would he. Paladine's spell was too strong and he continued to dream.

"Must be better then rooming with Takhisis, though. What do you dream, Majere? Your family? Friends? Or is it the power? I hope your dreams are pleasant. Your life was hard, this shouldn't be," she laid a hand on his brow as it furrowed, brushing back loose strands of hair, before stroking his hair. His brow smoothed again.

"There you go," his guest's voice was very soft and calming, "There. All better. Rest easy, no nightmares. You have nephews and nieces now. The youngest of the boys, Palin, he's following you. Born mage. Very kind, smart young man, probably a White Robe all his life, I'll bet. You'd be proud. He's got your hands. The other two boys are fighters, like their father. Don't know much about the girls though, sorry. You have a room in the Inn. Mages come from all over, all Robes. Whole room's covered with trinkets. They are so fond of you. You're so well remembered."

Raistlin smiled in his sleep. The strange guest smiled warmly at this. "Dalamar's doing well. Head of the Conclave now. He still has those marks you gave him, but he thinks fondly of you. I don't think I need even mention Caramon. He misses you, feels guilty. Poor man.

"Solace looks so odd with most of the buildings on the ground. The houses are still up in the trees and whatever buildings the Highlords didn't burn. All the new ones are on the ground now. The whole town feels different. Tas is off wandering somewhere; I don't know how Bupu's doing."

Her hand resumed it's stroking, eyes distant. Raistlin still had the small smile on his face. She knew he couldn't hear her, that his smile was not for her or her words. She could wish.

"I bet you want to know who I am, hm? You always wanted to know everything. So curious. Alright, I am Sera. I was a camp follower in Huma's war. My older brother was a soldier. Nothing fancy, not a Knight or anything. I looked after the children and the older folk. Tended some minor wounds. Anyway, one day the enemy attacked suddenly. I tried to get the other followers away. I got cut down. Woke up here. Never did get an explanation for _that_. Oh well."

There was silence for a moment, "Well, I'd better get going. I'm not really supposed to be here, see. Goodbye for now, Raistlin Majere. I hope I have given you sweeter dreams."

In a different part of the gods' realm two people, man and woman, sat looking into a pond. The man was clad in white, the woman in blue. Both had smiles on their faces.

"Hmph. She's right. She shouldn't be there," the man spoke, still smiling.

His companion laughed lightly, "Oh let the girl go. She's just being kind. I think it's cute."

"I know. I'm not mad, just, amused."


End file.
